Mistakes Can Be Fixed
by Tracey4t
Summary: Kaoru supposable makes a big mistake right before getting a chance to ask Haruhi to marry him. Three years he is given a chance to fix the mistake and get Haruhi back with two little helpers Rating may change
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Welcome to Koshi Club,"

"Thank you,"

"My name is Junpie, the head bartender. What can I get for you?"

"Sex on the Beach please,"

"Coming up,"

"I've always wanted to come in here. I've heard it's one of the greatest clubs in Tokyo,"

"Oh it is," said Junpie, "It's a big hot spot for celebrities and the super rich and powerful."

"Oh stylish, I really think I like it; the music, the décor, this bar, everything. Whoever built this place sure knows what they're doing."

"Why don't you tell him yourself, he just walked in," said Junpie.

Nearly everyone turned and looked towards two big white doors bursting opening at a young man with red hair and golden eyes walked in first fixing his tie and then his cufflinks. He looked out around his club with the golden lamps, white tables, and golden carpet. On the stage the band was in full swing. After he finished his severance he headed to his white and silver bar.

"Hello Junpie," he said.

"Hello Boss, usual?" asked Junpie.

"Please," said his boss.

"So you're the owner of this place?" asked the girl next to her sipping her Sex on the Beach.

"That's right," he said looking the girl over wearing a teal green dress with a matching shawl, "What's your name?"

"Ayume,"

"Mmm, nice name, Mine's Kaoru Hitachiin," he said.

"Hitachiin, is that any relation to the famous fashion family?" asked the lady.

"Yes," muttered Kaoru.

"Why are you running a club like this instead of working with the family?" asked Ayume.

"Because they seem to think I'm not good enough to be in the family business anymore. I cause too much of an embarrassment. So they gave me enough money for the bar and told basically told me to not bother them anymore!" Kaoru sneered.

"Oh well that's too bad. But this club seems nice," said the girl. Kaoru smiled at her and moved closer to her.

"That means a lot coming from a real pretty girl like you," he said making her blush. Just then Junpie put his drink down.

"Hey uh Boss," he said, "I think there's another girl here to see you."

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru turning around, "What can I do for you, ah damn it!"

"Hello Kaoru," said Haruhi crossing her arms annoyed.

"What do you have for me this time Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Does it really matter? If it wasn't for the fact that I actually need your signature I wouldn't even be here," said Haruhi.

"Sure, like you wouldn't use any kind of excuse to come and see me," said Kaoru. Then he looked over and saw the girl he had been hitting on looking at him confused.

"Of course you'd be wasting your time seeing as how I'm with someone else now," he added smugly.

"Yes I see you've found your flavor of the night," said Haruhi.

"Oh that was cold," said Kaoru.

"Now then, can you please just come with me to sign these forms so I can get going and you can start licking or whatever it is you do?" asked Haruhi.

"Fine fine, step into my office," said Kaoru. The two headed off back to the double doors Kaoru had originally come in and down the hall to the Kaoru's main office.

"Alright let's make this quick," said Haruhi.

"Are you sure? We can take all night if you want," said Kaoru shutting the door. Haruhi glared at him.

"Don't even go there," she said, "You know the only reason I'm agreeing to do this is because your brother keeps begging me to. He's still my friend at least. If it were up to me I'd let you land flat on your ass. Your mother thinks I should!"

"Yeah right," said Kaoru, "You're still doing this because you still want me! When are you just going to up and admit you still want me?"

"Kaoru, it will be a cold day in hell before I even think about getting back together with you!" said Haruhi.

"Oh yeah?" said Kaoru.

_He surprised Haruhi by grabbing her by her arms and pulling her close to kiss her. Both moaned deeply into the kiss._

"_Oh I was so wrong to dump you Kaoru,"_

"Kaoru? KAORU!"

"Huh what?" said Kaoru coming out of his fantasy. He noticed Haruhi had several papers all spread out on his desk.

"Will you please just sign these so I can do?" she asked holding up a pen.

"Fine, Fine, it it'll get you off my back," said Kaoru snatching the pen and started writing, barely glancing at the forms Haruhi was having him sign. Some of them had things in them that brought back memories

"Oh yeah I remember that one," he said looking over one.

"How did you manage to get so many chickens into an elevator in the first place?" asked Haruhi.

"That would be a trade secret," said Kaoru. Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"You know, if someone had told me you would be so irresponsible and your brother would be the mature respectable business man he is back when I was in high school, I would have called them crazy," she said.

"You know I probably wouldn't be this bad if you hadn't dumped me," Kaoru muttered.

"I wouldn't have dumped you if I hadn't managed to catch you in bed with another woman all those years ago!" Haruhi retorted.

"Oh great, here we go again!" said Kaoru.

"Well what was I suppose to think!" Haruhi demanded, "It was pretty cut and dry!"

"No it wasn't," Kaoru insisted under his breath.

* * *

_Three years ago…_

_Kaoru hummed happily as he walked into the fancy club of a special hotel with his diamond ring, fully ready to pop the question to Haruhi whenever she showed up. Since the time the two of them became a serious couple in collage, he had been nothing but happy. He loved Haruhi so much and he knew she loved him back. Now he was fully ready to make the ultimate commitment by asking her to marry him. _

_As he sat on the bar, waiting he noticed different women looking at him. That was usual for him. When he was alone women seemed the feel the need to be drawn to him, trying to make a move on him._

"_Hello Ladies," he said casually._

"_You here alone handsome?" asked one of the girls._

"_No not really," said Kaoru pulling out his diamond ring, "I'd like for you to meet Miss Diamond."_

"_Oh," gawked all the girls at the bar._

"_Who's the lucky girl?" asked one of the girls closets to him._

"_My wonderful long time girlfriend Haruhi Fujioka," said Kaoru happily._

"_Oh lucky you," said the girl, "She must be one lucky girl. How long have you two been together?"_

"_A long time," said Kaoru happily._

"_Well too bad you're about to pop the question. You're the first person I met here in Japan that actually seems cute," said the girl._

"_Oh and where are you from?" asked Kaoru._

"_China, I'm just here for a modeling audition," said the girl, "My name's Qi._

"_Oh my family deals a lot with models," said Kaoru._

"_Do you really?" asked Qi, "You seem more and more interesting. I'm really starting to get disappointed that you're getting engaged."_

"_Well sorry to disappoint you like that. But there is only one real girl for me," said Kaoru looking at his ring with love in his eyes._

"_Hey is that her over there?" asked Qi. _

"_Huh?" said Kaoru looking over towards the door eagerly, "No that's not her."_

"_Oh well sorry about that," said Qi, "Here, have a special drink just for you."_

"_Oh thanks," said Kaoru taking a sip._

_When Haruhi arrived at the hotel in an actual dress she was a bit surprised Kaoru wasn't there waiting for her._

'_He did say to meet me here at 6' she thought looking at her watch. She had a hunch it was because Kaoru was going to possibly pop the question and she was too happy to let something like that happen._

"_Excuse me," she said walking over to the bar, have you seen this man here at all?" She showed the bar tender a picture of Kaoru._

"_Oh yeah, he said he wasn't feeling so well so he went up to his room. He said you can get the key from the front desk," said the bar tender._

"_Well okay, I hope he's okay," said Haruhi walking out of the club and over to the front desk who did indeed promptly give her the key to the room._

"_Thank you," said Haruhi as she hurried to the elevator to head up to the room. She really hoped that Kaoru was okay. Maybe this was just his way of making her worry and then surprise her._

"_Kaoru, Kaoru are you in here?" she asked when she finally walked into the huge pent house room. To her surprise there was no one in there. "Kaoru, Kaoru?" She wondered over towards the bedroom and slowly opened it, "Kaoru?" She finally found him in the bed, along with another woman! All over the room were scattered clothes._

"_Kaoru?!" she shouted making Kaoru and the woman wake up._

"_What the, Haruhi?!" he said in surprise. Then he noticed the girl next to him, "Qi?"_

"_Oh this must be the ball in chain huh?" said Qi sounding embarrassed._

"_What's going on here exactly?" Haruhi demanded to know._

"_Uh well um," said Kaoru._

"_It was my fault really," said Qi sheepishly, "I uh may have made him feel like he wanted to know someone else besides you."_

"_Is that what happened?" asked Kaoru sounding confused._

"_I don't know, nor do I care!" said Haruhi. She turned around and stormed out._

"_No wait Haruhi!" said Kaoru as he tried to get out of bed._

"_Forget it Kaoru!" said Haruhi, "We're through! Go and have fun with your little hussy!"_

* * *

"I still think there was something more going on that night then what was said," said Kaoru.

"Yes I'm sure," said Haruhi, "Are you done?"

"Yes," said Kaoru.

"Thank you," said Haruhi snatching back her pen. She gathered up her paper work and started to head out.

"Are you sure I can't buy you a drink or something?" Kaoru asked as he followed after her.

"No way in hell," said Haruhi as she hurried out. Kaoru watched until she was gone. He gave off a heavy sigh. Ever since Haruhi dumped him it seemed like he had gone and developed a state of depression. A depression he could only seem to fill with alcohol, and pulling pranks. That and sleeping with any random woman he could find. It got so bad that finally his family bought him his club he know ran and told him that was going to be his only means of income from now on without any help from them. Well not exactly. He still got help from Hikaru, mostly with having Hikaru constantly paying Haruhi to help with any legal issues Kaoru got himself in to.

Kaoru shook his head and headed back over to the bar where the girl he had been hitting on earlier, Ayume, was still sitting.

"Everything okay?" she asked.

"Sure, sure," said Kaoru, "How would you like to go see my penthouse suite? It's above the club. It's really nice."

"Sure," said Ayume getting up from her seat and fallowing after him.

His penthouse really was super nice. It was a two story six bedroom, with a pool and hot tub on roof.

"Wow you really have it going don't you?" asked Ayume.

"Sure of course," said Kaoru.

"So where's your bedroom?" asked Ayume looping her arms around Kaoru's neck and smiling at him.

"Right here," said Kaoru leading her there without a second thought where the two of them managed to have a quick fling.

"Wow I didn't imagine you'd be so quick at that," said Ayume.

"Sorry," said Kaoru.

"Are you okay?" asked Ayume.

"I don't know you enough to really go into full detail about that," said Kaoru.

"Oh, well okay," said Ayume, "Um I think I should go."

"Sure go ahead, nice meeting you," said Kaoru.

"Whatever," said Ayume bolting out the door, leaving Kaoru alone. He was actually starting to like being alone, seeing as how when he was with people it just made him miss being with Haruhi all the more.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru opened his eyes the next morning to the sound of knocking at his door. Or more like a loud hammering at it. He groaned mad as he climbed out of bed and threw on a simple pair of jeans and a white t-shirt before heading to the door. He could only assume it was either one of his scorned one night stands or Haruhi wanting something from.

As he neared his front door, the knocking or hammering got louder and louder. Without thinking he opened the door.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Oh good you are home,"

"Huh?" said Kaoru rubbing his eyes. It took him a moment to really focus on the person in front of him.

"Hope I didn't wake you,"

"Who are you?" asked Kaoru as finally managed to see who it was that was talking, "Hey wait a minute, I do know you!"

"Oh good, glad to know you didn't forget me," said Qi sarcastically.

"Of of course, how could I forget the fucking bitch the all but ruined my life!" snapped Kaoru.

"Shh, language!" hissed Qi.

"I don't give a damn how I fucking talk! You made my life a living hell!" said Kaoru, "I think I have the right to cuss up a storm like that bitch!"

"Okay okay, but could you please not do it in front of them?" asked Qi.

"In front of who?" asked Kaoru. Qi moved aside to show two little girls with black hair in pigtails and brown eyes holding hands looking scared. The two both stood holding hands wearing matching white shirts blue jeans with a skirt around it. It also looked like the two of them were wearing backpacks.

"Who are these two?" he asked.

"The one with yellow ribbons is Xing Xing and the one with blue is Li Ming," said Qi. The one with blue ribbons shook her head no.

"Xing Xing," she said pointing to herself and then pointing to her sister, "Li Ming."

"Whatever," said Qi.

"Hmm," muttered Kaoru. He remembered when he was little and not even his own mother could tell him and Hikaru apart. "Anyway," he said, "What are you doing here?"

"Oh yeah that. I'm needed in a photo shoot in America of all places," said Qi.

"So?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I can't take these two with me," said Qi, "I can't afford a plane ticket for all three of us."

"And how is that my problem?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I think it's time you started to possibly step up and take responsibility for your girls," said Qi.

"Wait what?" asked Kaoru.

"These two are your daughters," said Qi.

"I'm sorry?" said Kaoru, "What do you mean these are my daughters?"

"You think these are the only two people whose life was apparently ruined that night we slept together?" asked Qi, "You got me pregnant that night! I had to put my acting and modeling career on hold because of them and now when I finally have the chance to get my life back on track, they're still getting in the way!" Kaoru walked past to her and closer to the girls looking them over. He didn't see any resemblance to him at all in them. But then again he didn't look a thing like his father.

"Well why didn't you," he started to say when he happened to hear the elevator that lead to his penthouse dinging and saw Qi disappearing in it.

"Hey wait!" he shouted running over to the elevator as the doors shut and Kaoru saw it was heading down. He quickly raced down the stairs as fast as he could to hopefully catch up with her. By the time he got outside he saw Qi getting into a taxi.

"To the airport please," she said.

"No wait, wait!" Kaoru shouted as he tried to run after her.

"I'll call you when I get to the states," Qi called out from the taxi as it took.

"But you just can't leave those kids with me!" Kaoru shouted as he watched the cab drive off with Qi in it. He sighed in frustration before turning and heading back to his apartment. When he got back he found the two sisters still sitting in front of his door holding hands, still holding hands and looking both scared and confused about what was going on.

"What are your names again?" he asked. The girls looked at him even more confused and huddled closer together.

'Hmm,' thought Kaoru, 'Maybe they only know Chinese.' He asked them the same question in Chinese.

"Li Ming," said the one with yellow ribbons pointing to herself.

"Xing Xing," said the one with blue ribbons.

"Li Ming and Xing Xing huh?" said Kaoru, "Well might as well come in while I figure out what to do with you." He opened the door and motioned for them to come inside. The two stood up and headed into apartment with their back packs. It was then that Kaoru also noticed there were two green bags behind them as well.

"Of course," he said picking up the bags and carrying them in. As he walked inside he found the twins standing in his hallway looking around in awe at his grand place.

"Please don't touch anything," said Kaoru dumping the bags next to the door. He tired to think about what he should or shouldn't do first. Just then he felt a tug on his shirt. He looked down and saw one of the twins was tugging at his shirt. He could only assume it was the one called Li Ming since she had yellow ribbons.

"What?" he asked annoyed.

"Where's the potty?" she asked in Chinese. Only Kaoru was having a hard time understanding them at the moment due to him still just taking up.

"What?" he asked confused.

"Where's the potty?" Li Ming asked again.

"Where's the potty?" Kaoru tried repeating, "What does that mean? I think she said something like bathroom or potty right? Oh, oh! You have to go to the bathroom!"

""Where's the potty?" asked the little girl again.

"Okay, okay!" said Kaoru grabbing her hand and leading her off.

He heard the other girl call out something. He could only assume she asked asking something along the lines of where they were going.

"Just stay there!" he insisted as he dragged the other girl to the closest bathroom.

"Alright here we go," said Kaoru as he lifted the little girl up onto the toilet. The little girl looked down confused and Kaoru realized why. He had forgotten to undo her pants.

"Okay," he said as he tried to get her off, only to have her accidentally slip backwards all the way into the bowl of the toilet.

"Ah!" she cried out in fear and shock surprise.

"Okay okay don't panic, don't panic!" he said he tried pulling her out, "One, two, three!" He managed to pull her out the two of them stumbled backwards and suddenly fell onto the ground.

"Owe!" Kaoru moaned. Then he heard a noise and looked up at the girl's pants were starting to look wet.

"Oh no!" he muttered, "I hope you have a change of pants and underwear in your bags. Stay here I'll be right back!" He raced out of the bathroom back to the main hallway where he found the other little girl still standing looking confused and lost. Kaoru however ignored her and pulled open a bag trying to find a change of pants and underwear. However the other little girl, Xing Xing put her hand on his wrist.

"My bag!" she said in Chinese.

"What did you say? This is your bag?" he asked.

"My bag!" said Xing Xing. She pointed to the other bag, "Lim Ming's bag!"

"Okay okay," said Kaoru opening the other bag and digging through to find a change of clothes. He quickly hurried back to the bathroom. There he found Li Ming sitting on the floor crying just a bit.

"Okay okay don't cry," he said as he tried fiddling around with her pants and pulling them off along with her underwear. He managed to wipe her off and change her pants, "There see all better." The little girl looked at her upset.

"Don't be like that," said Kaoru leading her back out of the bathroom and back to her sister. Xing Xing was sitting on the couch still looking around. Li Ming ran over to join her.

Kaoru studied the two of them some more.

"What am I going to do with them? I can't take care of kids! I don't know anything about kids! I need help here!" He muttered. He pulled out his phone and started to dial, "Hey Haruhi it's me Kaoru. Listen can you get over here to my apartment as fast as you can? I really need your help with something!" He stood a bit away from the couch and just kept watching the twins who kept staring back. No one said anything or did anything until there was a knock at the door.

"What did you do this time?" Haruhi asked the minute he opened the door.

"I uh I have an interesting situation," he said letting her into the apartment.

"God, you didn't bring home another prostitute again did you?" asked Haruhi.

"Not exactly," said Kaoru leading her over to the couch where to the two girls still sat.

"Um, who are they?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh I think they're names are Li Ming and Xing Xing right?" said Kaoru looking at the girls. The girls were quiet. Kaoru sighed and repeated the question in Chinese. Both girls nodded their heads.

"Why are they speaking Chinese instead of Japanese?" asked Haruhi.

"It's like their native language," said Kaoru, "Anyway can you do something to get rid of them?"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"You know, do some lawyer stuff and make them go away," said Kaoru.

"Okay first of all that's not how it works," said Haruhi.

"You mean you can't do any kind of legal mumbo jumbo and like get them out of here?" asked Kaoru.

"What are they ever doing here?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh, well um," said Kaoru, "They kind of go dumped her by their mother."

"What?" asked Haruhi, "Who's they're mother?"

"Uh well you know that woman, from a few years ago when you happened to catch me in a compromising situation?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, what are you getting at?" asked Haruhi starting to get worried.

"She's their mother and she's calming they're mine," said Kaoru.

"And you want to get rid of them just because you don't want to deal with them?" asked Haruhi.

"Well kind of I guess," said Kaoru.

"Good-bye Kaoru," said Haruhi, "You're on your own from now on!"

"Wait what?" Kaoru tried to shout out as Haruhi headed to the door and burst out, "No wait Haruhi. I need your help!"

"Well too bad because right now, I think you're beyond help Kaoru Hitachiin!" said Haruhi before walking out and slamming the door behind her and leaving Kaoru to deal with the girls alone.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Haruhi!" Kaoru shouted as he tried running after her outside into the hallway, "Haruhi please don't do this to me!"

"Don't do this to you?!" said Haruhi. "You call me over here to help basically fix the mistake you made three years ago and shove it more into my face!"

"That wasn't my intent!" Kaoru insisted.

"Not to mention the fact that you're basically saying you don't want to be responsible for something you caused. Just shove those little girls off without a second thought," said Haruhi.

"That wasn't my intent either!" said Kaoru, "I can't take care of kids, especially ones so little! One already fell into the toilet!"

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"One of them had to go to the bathroom but the rim was big she fell in, with her pants still on and even when I managed to get her out she wound up wetting her pants! Does that sound like a responsible father figure to you?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi shook her head in annoyance.

"You're pathetic you know that," she said before getting into the elevator.

"But Haruhi!" shouted Kaoru at the door. He hammered at it before walking back into his apartment. He paced around wondering what he should do.

"Who else can help me here?" he muttered to himself as he kept pacing, completely ignoring the two little girls on the couch. It came to him there was only one person he could possibly ask for help.

* * *

Hikaru moaned as he heard his phone go off.

"Who's calling?" his fiancée Vanessa Harding laying next to him.

"It's my brother," said Hikaru.

"Ugh, him?" Vanessa groaned, "What does he want this early in the morning?"

"I don't know," said Hikaru as he tried to answer.

"Why are you even still bothering with him? The rest of your family gave up on him," said Vanessa.

"He's my brother," said Hikaru, pure and simple.

"Whatever just send Haruhi to fix it," muttered Vanessa as she turned on her side.

"Let me just see what's going on," said Hikaru, "Hello?"

"Hikaru, I really need someone's help right now!" Kaoru pleaded loudly into the phone.

* * *

"Come on, come on," Kaoru muttered as he paced around now anxious for Hikaru to show up. He happened to glance over to the children and saw they were now sound asleep on the couch. It reminded him of Hikaru and Kaoru when they were little and would cuddle up to each other when they napped no matter where they were napping. It was actually rather cute watching sleep like that.

However the moment was soon ruined by the sound of knocking at the door. Both girls opened their eyes wide and alarmed.

"Who's that?" Xing Xing asked in Chinese.

"Don't worry, just stay here," said Kaoru walking over to the door. There on the other side was his mirror image.

"Hey Hikaru," he said as his brother hugged him. No matter what, Hikaru was always there for him.

"Hey Kaoru," said Hikaru, "So where are they?"

"They're over on the couch," said Kaoru.

"Oh goody," said Hikaru quickly running over to the couch and looking at the girls, "Awe they're so cute!" The two girls huddled together, not sure what who this new person was.

"Ugh it's not like they're puppies or something Hikaru," said Vanessa walking into the apartment, past Kaoru like he was just another object in her path.

"Oh goody, you brought the ball and chain," said Kaoru shutting the door. Vanessa turned and sneered at him.

"At least I'm a stylish ball and chain, unlike you," she said with her hand on her hip.

"Oh didn't anyone tell you? Blond is out this season," said Kaoru mimicking her action. Vanessa was from America and had short blond hair and blue eyes. Her family was big in the fashion industry as well and her and Hikaru's engagement had sort of been arranged by their two families. It was a bit obvious that they weren't exactly thrilled with the notion of getting married but liked each other enough to agree to try and make it work, which so far it was. Mostly because Hikaru liked getting a chance to tease and mock her and Vanessa could care less about his practical jokes. The girl didn't seem to have a funny bone in her entire body which made it apparently easy for her to take Hikaru's jokes and pranks without too much of a fuss. One of the few things they didn't agree on was the way Hikaru was always willing to help come to his brother's aid when needed. Vanessa easily sided with the rest of Hikaru's family in thinking he should just be ignored all together.

"You know I do not know whether to laugh or sneer at you over this. I also whether to be surprised or not about this whole thing seeing as how you act and work," Vanessa mocked before joining Hikaru in front of the couch.

"Hi," said Hikaru waving at the girls. The two girls huddled closer together.

"So who's their mother exactly?" asked Vanessa.

"Well you, did Hikaru tell you about that incident three years ago?" asked Kaoru sheepishly.

"Oh you mean that night you went and made the biggest mistakes ever? Yes I'm familiar with that story," said Vanessa.

"They're not from that are they?" asked Hikaru.

"Apparently," said Kaoru.

"Oh my god!" said Hikaru.

"This just keeps getting better and better," said Vanessa, "So I assume this means they're Chinese?"

"Yeah apparently," said Kaoru.

"Oh, why didn't you mention that sooner?" asked Hikaru.

"Hello," he said in Chinese.

"Hello," the girls responded back in Chinese.

"Ugh I do not want to learn Chinese! I had a hard enough time learning Japanese!" moaned Vanessa.

"Yes and a great job you did," said Kaoru.

"Whatever, so what are their names?" asked Vanessa.

"Li Ming and Xing Xing," said Kaoru.

"Oh those are kind of cute names," said Vanessa, "So what exactly do you need help with?"

"I need to get rid of them!" said Kaoru, "I can't take care of kids! I don't have the slightest clue how to take care of kids!"

"Yes you can barley take care of yourself can you?" asked Vanessa, "Why don't you just ask Haruhi for help?"

"I did, she blew me off," said Kaoru.

"Hmm it's about time she did something smart," said Vanessa. Just then there was a knock at that door.

"Now who's here? Another offspring?" asked Vanessa.

"Oh you would like that wouldn't you?" said Kaoru walking over to the door.

"Please be nice to him," asked Hikaru.

"Whatever," said Vanessa. She looked over at the girls and noticed one of their pig tails were starting to come lose. "Here hold still," she said as she helped fix it, "All better."

"Well look at you, acting like a mother," said Hikaru.

"Please I just like fixing hair," said Vanessa.

* * *

"Yes?" said Kaoru answering his door, "Haruhi?" He couldn't believe that Haruhi had up and returned to his apartment.

"Here!" she said shoving something into his chest.

"What's this?" asked Kaoru looking down at the object. To his surprise it was some sort of plastic toilet seat covers.

"It's a training seat cover for a toilet," said Haruhi, "It's helps little kids go to the bathroom on a big toilet and keep them from falling in."

"Oh this is for me?" asked Kaoru.

"No I did it for those little girls," said Haruhi, "It's not their fault their father's a complete idiotic jerk. And this is the last time I'm going to be helping you."

"Who is that? Is that Haruhi?" asked Hikaru running to the door.

"Oh Hikaru, you're here," said Haruhi in slight surprise.

"Yeah Kaoru called me and told me what happened," said Hikaru.

"Good to know, good-bye," said Haruhi as she turned to leave.

"Oh Haruhi it's you," said Vanessa as she too appeared at the door.

"Hello Vanessa," said Haruhi. Both women didn't really like each other mainly since Vanessa seemed to think Haruhi was after her man the way Hikaru was always paying attention to her. However because Haruhi did seem to be good at helping with the family's problems like Kaoru and that she did understand Haruhi was special to Hikaru, she more or less put up with her, a lot more then she put up with Kaoru.

"I thought Kaoru said you decided no to help him in this matter," said Vanessa.

"I did," said Haruhi, "However I couldn't bring myself to leave these girls alone without something that would keep them from falling into the toilet."

"Huh?" said Hikaru and Vanessa looking at Kaoru with the plastic seat.

"It's complicated," said Kaoru.

"And in either case I'm on my way," said Haruhi.

"Good idea," said Vanessa, "it's about time Kaoru gets a whiff of the real world for once."

"Like you have room to talk," said Kaoru.

"Haruhi, can I actually talk to you in private for a moment?" Hikaru asked leading her back into the apartment.

"I guess," said Haruhi. She fallowed Hikaru back into the apartment and into one of the private rooms. "Okay what's up?"

"Please don't abandon Kaoru now!" Hikaru immediately begged.

"What?" asked Haruhi.

"Please don't walk out on Kaoru now with these girls here," Hikaru begged, "I wouldn't be asking so badly like this if it wasn't for the fact I'm not going to be in the country for a while!"

"Oh that's right," said Haruhi, "You and Vanessa are going out on that big long world wide fashion tour, aren't you?"

"Yes otherwise I'd be helping with this. But I can't stand the idea of Kaoru being alone with those girls at the moment. So please, please stick around and help out with this!"

"Hikaru," said Haruhi, "Did Kaoru happen to tell you who those girls' mother is?"

"Yes he did," said Hikaru, "And she just up and abandoned them here in front of his apartment to head off to the states somewhere. That's not very fair to them don't you think? Its worse then what happened to me and Kaoru growing up."

"I suppose," said Haruhi.

"And be honest, you got to admit Kaoru could use a good wake up call right?" asked Hikaru.

"Sure," said Haruhi, "What are you getting at?"

"I think Kaoru should keep the girls for now. I really think it would be helpful to him," said Hikaru.

"Or hurtful with the girls," said Haruhi.

"That's why I need you!" said Hikaru, "Please help him with them. Help him anyway you can to really step up and take responsibility for the girls!"

"Why not just hire him a nanny or something?" asked Haruhi annoyed about to leave.

"A nanny wouldn't know him the way you do!" said Hikaru, "Please Haruhi, please do this for him!" I'll triple what I'm paying you now!"

"Triple huh?" asked Haruhi. She thought about it for a moment. "Alright I'll stick around and help Kaoru with the girls if you give the bulk of my money towards the girls, money Kaoru can't even use. They're going to need a lot of supplies and things to help make sure they're raised right."

"Of course," said Hikaru, "And that includes me paying for them to go to school at Ouran."

"Really, you'll pay for their tuition for Ouran?"

"Yes I will, if it means you'll be here helping to look after Kaoru to look after the girls," said Hikaru.

"You don't have to send them to Ouran for that," said Haruhi.

"It'd probably be best they go there," said Hikaru, "But please, please say you'll do this for me? I'll pay anything to you or for the girls, anything!"

"Alright Hikaru, alright, just for the girls sake and because you are my friend still," said Haruhi.

"Thank you so much!" said Hikaru.

"Of course," said Haruhi, "But one more thing."

"Yes?" asked Hikaru.

"Am I allowed to sort or torture your brother with all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi's that's a given," said Hikaru, "Heck if you need help with some ideas, just call me up and ask."

"Oh good," said Haruhi, "Maybe this won't be so bad after all."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

When Hikaru and Haruhi both came out of the room back towards the living room both started to wrinkle their noses in annoyance. As they neared the room they found Vanessa had lit a cigarette.

"I thought you said she quit that," said Haruhi.

"At the very least I thought I got her to save it for social events back in the states," muttered Hikaru, "I guess old habits die hard or something." Haruhi shrugged her shoulders and looked towards the couch. To her surprise the twins were gone.

"Hey where are the girls?" she asked. Vanessa casually glanced over to the couch.

"Oh dear they're gone. I didn't hear anything," she said. A part of her sounded like she was a bit concern while another part sounded like she could care less.

"Well Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Again not so sure," said Vanessa.

"Somebody mention me?" asked Kaoru walking out of the kitchen with a pork bun in his hand.

"Where are the girls?" asked Haruhi.

"On the couch where I left them," said Kaoru taking a bite.

"Really?" said Haruhi pointing to the couch.

"What the?" said Kaoru when he finally noticed that the twins were gone, "Where did they go? I told them to stay there!"

"They're three years old at the least Kaoru," said Haruhi, "I doubt they're ones to simply take orders like that." She hurried out and around the penthouse looking for the two girls.

"La Ming, Xing Xing, where are you?" she tried asking out loud. There was no answer.

"Xing Xing, La Ming, if you're here somewhere please come out," Haruhi called out.

"Haruhi remember they probably don't know much Japanese," said Hikaru. HE started calling out for the girls in Chinese.

Just then Haruhi heard some a sneeze coming from behind a closet door. She opened to see the two sisters cuddled close together.

"Were you two hiding?" Haruhi asked in Chinese kneeling down in front of them smiling at them. She knew some Chinese but not as much as the twins apparently knew. Both girls seemed to be less frightened when they looked at Haruhi.

"So La-Ming and Xing Xing huh?" said Haruhi pointing her hand back and forth between the little girls.

"La Ming," said the girl with blue pigtails pointing to the other girl with yellow pigtails, "Xing Xing," she then said pointing to herself.

"Okay," said Haruhi before pointing to herself, "Haruhi."

"Ha, Ha, Haruhi?" said La Ming.

"Yeah," said Haruhi, "Friend."

"Friend?" said La Ming in Chinese.

"Yes, can you say it Japanese?" Haruhi asked, "Fr-ie-nd?"

"Fri-end?" said La Ming.

"Fri, Fir-end," said Xing Xing.

"Yes that's right, I'm a friend," said Haruhi.

"And a good friend at that," said Hikaru. The girls huddled together at the sight of Hikaru.

"I wonder why they're so scared of me," said Hikaru.

"It could be because they're scared of Kaoru and think you're him or at the very less like him," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, that's getting off to a great start," said Hikaru.

"Are you sure it's still a good idea to leave with them Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Well, we'll see what happens. That's one of the reasons you're here remember?" said Hikaru.

"I suppose," said Haruhi. She turned to the two girls and out stretched her hands, "Come on." Both girls studied the hands of the woman in front of them for a moment before finally taking her hands and walking out of the closet with her. Both did their best to hide behind her as they walked past Hikaru.

"He won't hurt you I promise," Haruhi assured them as they walked down the hallway back to the living room. There she found Kaoru watching TV still eating his pork bun while Vanessa had opened a window and was smoking next to it.

"Oh good you found them," she said when she Haruhi with the girls.

"Huh?" said Kaoru turning around, "Oh you found them."

"You know you could show a little bit more concern for them seeing as how they're your daughters," said Haruhi.

"Well it's not like they're going anywhere," said Kaoru turning his attention back to the TV. At that Haruhi stormed over and turned it off.

"Hey!" said Kaoru.

"Look I've decided to stick around and help you with this whole thing with your girls," said Haruhi.

"I thought you were supposed to be smart Haruhi," said Vanessa.

"Honey, why don't you go smoke that thing outside on the balcony?" suggested Hikaru.

"Yeah I guess you're right," said Vanessa heading out.

"So are you serious in helping me with this?" asked Kaoru getting up from the couch.

"Yes," said Haruhi.

"Good, how soon can you get rid of them?" asked Kaoru.

"That's not what I meant. You're keeping the girls for now," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Haruhi let me handle this. Maybe you can go help pick out a room for the girls or something. They like you so far," said Hikaru.

"Sure," said Haruhi. She grabbed the two bags that belonged to the girls. "Come girls fallow me." Both girls La Ming and Xing Xing fallowed quickly after Haruhi as she led them upstairs.

"What do you mean pick out a room for them?" asked Kaoru, "I can't take care of kids Hikaru! I'm not parent material! They'd be better off somewhere else!"

"You don't know that," said Hikaru, "Maybe they need to be with their dad for a little bit so you could at least get to know them. You know, try being a better father then ours was."

"I don't know about that," said Kaoru.

"Look, I got Haruhi to agree to help out with the girls for now so it's not like you're going to be all alone in this," said Hikaru.

"So she really is going to help me with this?" said Kaoru eagerly.

"Mmmhmm," said Hikaru, "Might be a good chance to try and win her back if you know what I mean."

"Yeah," said Kaoru starting to smile, "But I still don't know the first thing about taking care of kids! I doubt Haruhi's going to want to be here 24/7; at lease not at first if all goes well."

"Look I'm sure Haruhi will help you in finding out what you need to do with the girls while you're on your own," said Hikaru, "Look you and I both know you're not well liked right now by the family."

"Don't remind me!" muttered Kaoru.

"If you do this, and show you can actually look your girls, you know take responsibility for them then maybe they'll start to accept you back," said Hikaru.

"I don't know if I want to be accept by them again!" muttered Kaoru, "You're the only family I ever liked."

"I know and I feel the same way. But don't you think it'd be nice to at least not be shunned by them again?" asked Hikaru.

"I suppose," said Kaoru, "I suppose this means I'm going to have let Mom know about this especially if I'm keeping them."

"Yeah probably," said Hikaru, "She'd want to know if she had grandchildren anyway."

"Do you know where she is at the moment?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes but why don't you let me tell her about this? It'll soften the blow a bit," said Hikaru.

"Yeah good point," said Kaoru. He sighed as he looked up stairs towards the second floor, "Do you think I can pull it off?"

"I like to think so," said Hikaru.

* * *

"Hmm, I guess this one will have to do," said Haruhi walking into the room closest to Kaoru's master bedroom, "Come on in girls." The twins slowly fallowed in looking around confused at the room. The only bed inside was a large plush bed with white silk sheets.

"This will be your bedroom," said Haruhi in Chinese. The two girls walked over to the bed and climbed up on it while Haruhi walked over to the closet. However when she opened she found a few things in there that made her close it immediately.

'He uses things like that?' she thought with a sneer.

"Okay girls let's try a different room," said Haruhi. The girls fallowed her to the next room. However in that closet there was just as many things Haruhi didn't think the girls should see. She led them to another room that didn't have anything in the closet of course that also included no hangers to hang the girls' clothes in. Plus the bed was a mere twin size bed for some reason with only one thin layer of sheets.

"I think we're going to have to some re-molding," she said as put the bags into the closet, "And get rid of some things. Come on girls let's go talk to your father real fast."

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Vanessa asked walking back into the apartment.

"I don't know, how many cancer sticks do you still have?" asked Kaoru.

"Not funny," said Vanessa.

"Okay I found a room for the girls," said Haruhi walking back into the living room with the girls.

"Good let's stick them in there and call it good for now," said Kaoru.

"No that's not how it works," said Haruhi.

"Did for our nannies growing up," said Kaoru.

"That is true," said Hikaru.

"Yeah but I bet your room had toys and things to play with. These girls don't seem to have anything along those lines," said Haruhi, "And speaking of toys, I think we need to get rid of some of yours Kaoru." Kaoru turned white.

"You huh found some of my new toys huh?" he said sheepishly.

"Ugh that sounds disgusting," said Vanessa, "Right Hikaru?"

His brother tried to give him a serious look but couldn't keep a straight face.

"Anyway, we're still going to have to go some shopping to get some things for the girls," said Haruhi.

"Like what?" asked Kaoru.

"Well let's see, we'll need at least another bed for the two of them," said Haruhi.

"They can share," said Kaoru, "We did."

"They should have the option to share if they don't want to," said Haruhi.

"She does have a point," said Vanessa.

"And like I said we should really try getting them some toys to play with. Also we'll need to childproof this place for them," said Haruhi.

"Alright, alright, alright okay!" said Kaoru, "I get it we have to go do some shopping. Let's just go and get it over with." He walked off to the closet and walked out of the door with out the girls. Haruhi sighed as she gathered up the girls in her arms.

"He's off to a great start isn't he?" she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Want me to carry one of the kids Haruhi?" Hikaru asked as the group all walked out of the penthouse to catch up with Kaoru.

"Sure if you insist," said Haruhi letting Hikaru pick up one of the toddlers, Xing Xing. She held the other one, La Ming; close as they all road the elevator down.

As they all road down, Xing Xing, asked a question.

"What did she say?" asked Vanessa.

"I think she's asking where we're going," said Hikaru. He started answering her in Chinese.

"We're going to a store to get you things for your new room and home."

"Oh," said Xing Xing.

"She sure seems to be the more dominated of the two of them. I wonder if that means she's the older one," said Haruhi.

"Why not just ask her?" asked Vanessa.

"I doubt either one would know that or not. They are only three," said Haruhi.

* * *

By the time they got outside they found Kaoru sitting in a four seater red sports car waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" he asked.

"We had to get the girls together so we can bring them," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well let's go," said Kaoru.

"How are we all going to fit into that car Kaoru?" asked Haruhi annoyed. Kaoru looked back at his car.

"Maybe the twins can fit in the trunk?" he said.

"Please tell me you're joking," said Haruhi.

"Yes Haruhi," said Kaoru.

'No he wasn't,' thought Hikaru with some amusement.

"Well what how else are we going to get to the store?" asked Kaoru.

"We can go in the limo," said Hikaru, "There should be enough room for everyone in there."

"Alright," said Kaoru as he went to turned his car around to park it back in the garage in the basement of his building.

"It's too bad we don't have safety seats for the girls," said Haruhi as she helped La Ming into the limo. She reached over and took Xing Xing from Hikaru and helped her in as well.

"Well that's one of the things we'll have to buy at the store," said Hikaru fallowing Haruhi in.

"What store are we going to anyway?" asked Vanessa as she got in.

"Well the boss is owns that one store that he's always going to, A Happy, Happy Child," said Hikaru, "let's try there."

"Try where?" asked Kaoru.

"A Happy, Happy Child store," said Haruhi.

"But that's a kids' store," Kaoru whined.

"And who are we shopping store?" asked Haruhi.

"But there are stores that have children things while at the same time also have things for us grown ups," said Kaoru.

"He has a point," said Vanessa.

"We're going to A Happy, Happy Child store," Haruhi declared.

"You heard the lady," said Hikaru tapping at the dividing window and making it go down, "to A Happy, Happy Child please driver."

"Yes sir," he said.

"Oh man," muttered Kaoru, "If this place is anything like what the boss is always talking about it's going to be hell."

* * *

"Welcome to Hell Kaoru," said Vanessa smugly as the four of them all stood at the entrance to the store that was loud with all of the children running around. It was a huge store that not only had items to buy, but also places for children to play at, like a ball pit, a play house, a video game area among other play places.

Kaoru groaned.

"How can anyone think straight in a place like this?" he asked, "No wonder the boss likes coming to a place like this. It's his kind of crazy I say."

"Speaking of the devil," said Hikaru pointing. Everyone fallowed to where he was pointing to see Tamaki walking around with at least five of his children with a shopping cart filling it up. One of the noticed them and altered her father.

"Oh my gosh, surprised to see you all here!" said Tamaki walking over to the group with his children.

"Hi Tamaki how's it going?" asked Haruhi, "Getting more things for the kids?"

"Yes and no," said Tamaki, "We're looking for things we may need for the new baby."

"New baby?" said Haruhi.

"Oh yes Alezae is with child again!" said Tamaki happily. Alezae was Tamaki's wife who had actually also been arranged by his and her families. She was from France and actually owned some of the biggest chains of children stores and children themed play areas throughout all of Europe and with Tamaki's help was starting to expand in the Asia and North America. She loved children and big families just like Tamaki and was more then happy with the idea of having lots of children together, either naturally or by adoption.

"I don't see why you're so anxious to have another baby. How many do you have now?" asked Vanessa.

"Well let's see, at least eight all together including the triplets and the two we adopted," said Tamaki.

"And you're up to having nine?" asked Kaoru.

"Well actually we agreed we want 12 all together," said Alezae joining the group with their three other children.

"12?" said the four adults.

"Mmmhmm, a dozen sounds like a great idea," said Tamaki, "either naturally or by adoption."

"Want to adopt two more right now?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't even think about it!" snapped Haruhi.

"What?" asked Tamaki, "What's going on? What are you guys doing here anyway?" Then he let out a gasp. "Is Vanessa with child?!"

"Oh god no, I'm not ready to ruin my body just yet!" said Vanessa.

"I don't think pregnancy ruins the body, if you handle it right," said Alezae putting her arms around two of children.

"You'll have to tell me your secret for keeping you figure when I am forced to bring the next Hitachiin heir into the world," said Vanessa.

"Well if you're not here for Vanessa, who are you here for?" asked Tamaki. Then he gasped again, "Did Kaoru and Haruhi get back together and now she's in pregnant?!"

"No!" said Haruhi, "But you would be half right about that. We are here for Kaoru."

"Kaoru?" asked Tamaki, "Oh Kaoru did you finally get a girl pregnant?"

"Yes and no," said Haruhi. She moved over so show La Ming and Xing Xing standing behind her and Hikaru.

"Oh!" cooed Alezae kneeling down at the girls' level, "they're so cute!"

"You want them?" asked Kaoru.

"Kaoru!" snapped Haruhi.

"Are they really yours Kaoru?" asked Tamaki.

"Apparently," said Kaoru, "They got dropped at my doorstep this morning by their mother."

"Oh that's just cruel!" said Alezae.

"Wow," said Tamaki, "so what are their names?"

"La Ming and Xing Xing," said Kaoru.

"La Ming and Xing Xing," said Alezae, "What kind of origin are those names?"

"Chinese, their mom's Chinese," said Kaoru.

"Chinese wasn't the woman you cheated on Haruhi Chinese from three years ago?" asked Tamaki.

"Yes Boss," said Kaoru annoyed.

"These girls aren't from that, are they?" asked Tamaki sheepishly.

"Yes Boss," muttered Kaoru.

"Oh dear," said Alezae, "Well they're still utterly cute. Hi girls, I bet it's weird being a new place huh?" The two sisters huddled together close scared.

"They mostly speak Chinese," said Haruhi.

"Oh, Bao was kind of the same when we brought him here from Vietnam," said Tamaki ruffling his son's hair, "He could only speak Vietnamese for a while. But he's a quick learner."

"What about the other one you adopted, what's her name from Africa?" asked Vanessa.

"Abeje?" said Alezae, "She hadn't even really know how to talk when we adopted her. But anyway, since you're here and we're here, why don't we help you out a bit with shopping for the girls?"

"That's a great idea my dear," said Tamaki.

"Great, have fun, I'm going to go get drunk then," said Kaoru turning to walk out of the store.

"Get back here!" said Haruhi as she reached out and grabbed Kaoru by his collar, pulling him back ,"You're sticking through with this to the end got it?!"

"What, do I have to?" asked Kaoru sounding like a little kid himself.

"Yes!" said Haruhi and Hikaru.

"Oh man," said Kaoru.

"Don't worry Kaoru, we'll help you with anything you may need," Alezae assured her, "In the meantime, why doesn't Hikaru or Haruhi take the girls with Tamaki and some of the older kids over to one of the play areas."

"Oh but honey I promise the older kids they'd get a new toy in honor or their new brother or sister," said Tamaki.

"Well alright," said Alezae.

"I'm sure I can handle any of the kids along with the twins by myself," said Hikaru.

"Okay whoever wants to play go with Uncle Hikaru, whoever wants to go shopping with Daddy go with him and whoever wants to help Uncle Kaoru come with me," said Alezae, "Oh Tamaki since I'm going to be helping Kaoru, can you also do the new baby shopping?"

"Absolutely my dear," said Tamaki.

"Vanessa," said Hikaru, "You know you don't have to stick around if you don't want to. I'll catch up with you later."

"Thank you darling," said Vanessa as she turned to leave.

"So who wants to go where?" Hikaru asked the kids.

"I want to go the ball pit!"

"No let's go the play house!"

"No, no let's go play with the mechanical animals!"

"No, no we should go the pretend kitchen!"

Vanessa stopped just shy of the door as she heard all of the children making demands at the same time.

"On second thought, maybe I'll stick around and help you keep these little kiddies in line," she said.

"You don't have to do this Vanessa," said Hikaru.

"No it's alright. I guess I can't help but feel you shouldn't suffer alone like this," said Vanessa.

"Thank you honey," said Hikaru.

"You almost sound sincere when you say that," said Vanessa.

* * *

"Do I have to really stick around for this?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes!" said Haruhi, "Get going! And make sure to say thank you to Alezae for taking time away from her own children to help you with this."

"Thank you Alezae," said Kaoru.

"You two are sounding like a married couple actually you know that?" said Alezae, "Do you think you two would ever…,"

"No, whatever you think, the answer is no," said Haruhi, "I'm only sticking around to help out those girls. I could care less about Kaoru!"

'Oh thanks Haruhi,' thought Kaoru, 'and we'll just see if you and are going to get back together.'


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"This sucks," Kaoru muttered as he walked with Haruhi, Alezae and Alezae's oldest daughter Ayume walked among the different aisles.

"Will you stop complaining like that?" Haruhi snapped at him, "This is your problem you're going to have to deal with it, understood?"

"Whatever," said Kaoru.

"Let's see, they're three you said?" asked Alezae, "So I think you'll need some booster seats at least. What kind would you like Kaoru?"

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"Well look will you?" said Haruhi pointing to the different ones on display. Kaoru barley looked over at them.

"Get the pink one," he said.

"You know a few have different pink patterns," said Alezae.

"Do you think I care?" asked Kaoru. At that Haruhi grabbed Kaoru by his neck and forced him to look at them.

"Take a good look and pick one!" she demanded.

"Haruhi can sure be scary when she's mad huh?" said Ayume cuddling close to her mother.

"Shh, she means well," said Alezae.

"Ah, ah, alright fine," said Kaoru looking at the different booster seats, "The Mini Mouse one I guess. Now let go of me!"

"Good choice," said Haruhi picking the two of them up and putting them into the cart Alezae had brought with them.

"Now can we go?" asked Kaoru.

"No!" said Haruhi, "There's still a lot of things you'll need. You should probably get a baby gate for the girls so that they don't have an accident on your stairs. You should get some child proof locks. You really should consider getting them their own child size beds."

"Not to mention you should get them some toys," said Ayume.

"She's right," said Alezae, "Also you'll need some clothes."

"This sounds like too much work," said Kaoru.

"Kids are work Kaoru, but I like to think they're worth it," said Alezae hugging her daughter.

"Mmm, thanks Mom," said Ayume.

"Alright, so what else do I need?" Kaoru asked.

"That's more like it," said Alezae.

* * *

"Okay we'll spend some time here in the kitchen before we go to one of the other play areas," said Hikaru as he helped guide the four children along with Xing Xing and La Ming to the pretend kitchen. The four Suoh kids all raced off to do their thing happily. Hikaru looked down at the twins who were just standing around holding hands.

"You girls want to go play?" he asked in Chinese. Both girls shook their heads. "Well alright, you can just stay here with me and Aunty Vanessa."

"Aunty?" said Vanessa. "Oh that sounds clichéd. We're not even married yet."

"Yes I know," said Hikaru sarcastically.

"I don't suppose there's a place I can sneak out for smoke is there?" asked Vanessa.

"Sorry Aunty Vanessa, Mommy said smoking is a big no-no here. She wants people to have nice air," said one of the Suoh Children Verrill one of the triplets.

"Of course," said Vanessa.

"I told you if you wanted to go you could," said Hikaru, "I can handle the kids myself."

"I don't know, you sounded pretty desperate before hand," said Vanessa.

"Vanessa I seriously can handle it," Hikaru insisted, "I know you don't want to be here so if you want to go you can."

"Hmm," said Vanessa, actually sounding conflicted about it.

"Hey Uncle Hikaru when are we going to the ball pit?" asked another Suoh Child Toshihiro, another one of the triplets.

"We will in a while I promise," Hikaru promised.

"Hey Uncle Hikaru, where are those two twins you're walking around with?" asked Abeje, the Suoh's adopted daughters.

"What?" said Hikaru looking around. To his horror the little girls were gone, "Oh no, oh no, oh no this is not good!"

"Well they couldn't go off too far. They are only three," said Vanessa, "Go ahead and go find them if you want. I'll stay here and watch the others."

"Sure thanks!" said Hikaru, actually giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hmm," Vanessa hummed; actually feeling touched that by the kiss.

"Aunt Vanessa?" said Odiel, another Suoh daughter, "You know we can just call security to look for them. Our Mom does own the store after all." She pulled out a phone and dialed up.

"Oh that's right," said Vanessa.

* * *

"Okay so we got some beds set to be delivered to your home, some sheets for the beds. We got some toys here for the girls. We got the boosters seats for both the car and the table. We got some child locks. Plus we got some toys for girls and some clothes," Alezae listed off.

"We should probably make sure they fit first," said Kaoru.

"Wow, you're finally taking an interest Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"I just happen to know a few things about clothes Haruhi," said Kaoru, "Even if I'm not allowed to do much in it anymore. No thanks to Mother."

"Yes it's all your mother's fault," said Haruhi.

"If we're going to go technical, it'd really be your fault," muttered Kaoru. He was suddenly slapped in the face by Haruhi.

"Yeah sure, blame anyone but yourself huh?!" she snarled. Kaoru just glared back at her rubbing her face.

"Mom," said Ayume hiding behind her mother, "Is it okay they're fighting like that?"

"Shh its okay honey, they won't do anything too serious I'm sure," said Alezae, "Uh guys can we calm it down just a little?"

"Sure of course," said Haruhi turning her back on Kaoru. Kaoru just stood there rubbing his face in anger. He didn't seem to notice or care when a security guard walked over to Alezae and Haruhi.

"Oh no!" he heard Haruhi say, but he could care less.

"Kaoru, we have to go!" she said running over and grabbing his shirt.

"Now what did I do?" asked Kaoru.

"The girls are missing," said Haruhi.

"What girls?" asked Kaoru.

"Have you seriously not been paying attention this whole time?!" asked Haruhi.

"You mean the twins?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah duh!" said Haruhi.

"I thought Hikaru was supposed to be watching them," said Kaoru.

"Well seeing as how they're your kids I'm not too surprised they managed to sneak away when they want to," said Haruhi tugging him around, "They got security looking for them, but we should still try looking for them. Now come on!"

"Fine fine," said Kaoru, "You can let go of me though."

"Just don't run off alright," said Haruhi letting go, "Now where could they have gone?"

Kaoru looked around and happen to see a bunch of playing cars and airplanes that kids could sit in. In one of the big red planes he happened to notice what looked like one of the girls sitting. He quickly ran over to them.

"La Ming?" he said. The girl looked up scared, "What are you doing in here?"

"Going home!" he heard Xing Xing say climbing into the plane as well and looking like she was actually trying to get it to go.

"What are they doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Xing Xing said something about going home," said Kaoru.

"Oh," said Haruhi kneeling down to the girls' level, "Do you girls miss your mommy?"

La Ming nodded her head.

"Want Mommy," she said.

"I bet," said Haruhi, "but don't worry too much alright? We'll take care of you I promise." The two sisters just grabbed both their hands and held them close.

"Say something to them, will you?" Haruhi demanded.

"Uh, what?" asked Kaoru.

"Try talking to them, coax them out," said Haruhi.

Kaoru sighed and kneeled down to the girls' level as well.

"Come on out, you can't get to your mother like this," he said.

"That's not helping," said Haruhi.

"Look I got toys for you and some new clothes, do you want to try them on?" asked Kaoru. Both girls look confused.

"Where's Alezae?" asked Kaoru, "She has the clothes doesn't see?"

"I'll go find her real fast. You stay here and try coaxing them out alright?" said Haruhi as she walked off leaving Kaoru alone.

"Yeah sure," said Kaoru. He looked at the girls confused, "So you want to go find Mommy huh?"

"Want Mommy," said La Ming looking like she was going to cry.

"Hey hey don't be too upset. I mean you're here with me now right?" said Kaoru.

"Want Mommy!" La Ming shouted as she started to cry.

"Oh boy," said Kaoru as a bunch of the other kids and their parents looked over to her.

"Kaoru what's wrong, what happened to your girls?" asked Tamaki walking up with his other three children, his car now filled with toys.

"She wants her mom. I don't know what to do!" said Kaoru.

"Oh there, there little one," said Tamaki as he managed to pick La Ming up and cuddle her, "Shh, shh its okay it's okay. I know this is scary." He brushed her hair and slowly turned around until she was calmed down.

"There all better," said Tamaki.

"How did you do that? How did you manage to shut her up?" asked Kaoru.

"It was easy; she just needed some calming is all. I think it might be nap time. And if that's the case I know of a few other little ones that could use one," said Tamaki still coxing La Ming, "In fact I think she's asleep already, here." He handed La Ming to Kaoru. He then knelt down to Xing Xing, "how are you doing little one?" Xing Xing gave him a glare.

"Go find Mommy!" she said trying to start up the plane again.

"Oh I see," said Tamaki, "Well how would you like a nap first before you go?"

"No!" said Xing Xing, "not sleepy!"

"Are you sure?" asked Tamaki managing to pull Xing Xing out and hold her close and rocking her to sleep as well.

"Not," Xing Xing stopped and started to yawn, "Not sleepy."

"Sure you're not," said Tamaki as he kept rocking her to sleep until finally the twin was asleep and Tamaki handed her off to Kaoru, "There see all done."

"Thanks I guess," said Kaoru, even though he was having a hard time holding both girls, "You make it seem to easy."

"Oh it didn't come easy," said Tamaki, "It took some practice. Eight kids later and I'm still making mistakes. You'll get it soon Kaoru I'm sure."

"I don't know Boss, I don't know if I'm parent material," said Kaoru looking between the two sleeping girls.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Kaoru is everything going okay?" Haruhi asked walking up with Alezae and Ayume.

"Yes everything is fine. The poor little ones needed a nap is all," said Tamaki.

"Oh, I see," said Ayume, "It's probably nap time for some of the others as well huh?"

"My thoughts exactly," said Tamaki.

"Was there anything else Kaoru needs for the girls?" asked Haruhi.

"Um," said Alezae looking at her cart, "No I think we got the basics covered. Should you need anything else you can just call and I'll have it delivered to your home Kaoru."

"Thanks," said Kaoru, "Shall can I go ahead and take them home then?"

"Yes you should," said Haruhi, "Go ahead and take them out to the car while I go out and find Hikaru and Vanessa. The girl's probably dying for a smoke."

"I thought she quit," said Tamaki.

"Hikaru said she toned it down to social occasions," said Haruhi walking off to find the pair. However she didn't have to go too far before Hikaru and Vanessa arrived with the other four Suoh children.

"Did you find the girls?" asked Hikaru with concern.

"Yes," said Kaoru, "They're asleep."

"Oh good," said Hikaru walking over to his brother and examining the twins, "Want me to take one Kaoru?"

"Could you?" asked Kaoru weakly.

"Sure, come here little one, come to Uncle Hikaru," said Hikaru softly taking one of the twins La Ming, into his arms gently, "Where did you find them?"

"In a toy plane over there, they said they were trying to go find their mommy," said Haruhi.

"Oh," said Hikaru, "We'd tried doing things like that when we were super young huh Kaoru?"

"Yeah, but we got over it fast," said Kaoru, "Come on let's get them home."

"I'll see to it that your things are delivered to your home Kaoru and have someone come along to install your child locks," said Alezae.

"Okay," said Kaoru heading to the door.

"Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't you have something to say to Alezae about her helping you in all of this?" asked Haruhi.

"Um, what exactly?" asked Kaoru.

"How about thank you?" said Haruhi.

"Oh uh thank you," said Kaoru.

"No problem Kaoru," said Alezae.

"So do you think Kaoru's going to do okay as a father Tamaki?" asked Alezae as they watched the group leave the store.

"I think fatherhood is just the sort of thing Kaoru needs to help put his life back in perspective," said Tamaki, "Kaoru's a good person my dear. He just needs something good in his life again."

"Let's hope so," said his wife.

"Alright here we go," said Kaoru depositing Xing Xing onto the couch when they got home.

"Kaoru, you should take them upstairs to their room," said Haruhi picking up the girl, "Come on Hikaru I'll show you to the room I helped pick out."

"Sure," said Hikaru.

"Why is Hikaru showing more interest in your daughters then you?" asked Vanessa.

"He's their uncle and he's always said that should he become an uncle he'd do his best to dote on them. Of course I said the same thing should I ever become an uncle," said Kaoru.

"So if Hikaru were to become a father, you'd be acting like he is now with his kids?" asked Vanessa.

"Maybe," said Kaoru, "Why you're not pregnant are you?"

"No!" said Vanessa, "I'm not ready to ruin my body or give up smoking."

"Yes heaven forbid you be forced to give up _that_," said Kaoru.

"Here you are," said Haruhi lying La Ming down on the bigger bed, "We'll have to do something with this bed when the new kids' ones arrive."

"Well there's enough room in here we can keep this one in here for now along with the kids beds in case they want to share and be close," said Hikaru.

"Like you and Kaoru?" asked Haruhi.

"Haruhi, they're in a new place with a man they don't even know. They're scared and they feel alone and the only person they know that's familiar is each other. It's only natural they'd want to be together at this point," Hikaru explained laying Xing Xing down on the big bed as well.

"I see," said Haruhi. She supposed that made sense. Just then they heard a doorbell ring.

"That must be the girls' things," said Hikaru.

"Hello?" said Kaoru opening the door.

"Kaoru Hitachiin?" said a man with a clipboard.

"Yes, you must be here to drop my junk off huh?" said Kaoru, "Come on in."

"Oh good the things are here," said Haruhi as she and Hikaru came downstairs.

"Yes, so Hikaru can we go now?" asked Vanessa, "After all of this I need a good facial."

"Sure," said Hikaru, "Good luck Kaoru."

"Now what do we do?" Kaoru asked Haruhi.

"I'm going too," said Haruhi.

"Wait what?" asked Kaoru.

"The girls are upstairs sleeping in the third room from the master room. It shouldn't be too hard to figure out where they are."

"But what do I do when they wake up?!" asked Kaoru.

"That's something you'll have to figure out for yourself Kaoru," said Haruhi.

"But, but I don't what about all this stuff?" asked Kaoru as he the movers kept bringing in more things in.

"I thought some of the workers are putting them together," said Haruhi.

"We are," said one of the workers, "By orders of Mrs. Suoh."

"There see you'll be fine," said Haruhi, "I'll come by tomorrow and check on them okay. You know what number to call should you need me. Good luck, you'll need it."

"But, but," Kaoru kept sputtering as he fallowed Haruhi to the elevator and the doors closed in his face.

"Ah damn it!" he shouted before walking into the penthouse again, "Now what do I do?"

"Where are all of your bathrooms sir?" asked one of the workers.

"Why?" asked Kaoru.

"We need to install the child locks onto everything," said the man.

"Oh yeah sure," said Kaoru as he showed them the kitchen and where all the bathrooms were, "Hey uh are you guys going to be here for a while?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes sir," said the worker.

"Good, I'll be down at my club then," said Kaoru as he headed out.

"Uh," said the worker.

"Did he just leave?" asked another.

"I guess," said the head worker, "I suppose we should just go ahead and keep putting the things together for now."

"Where are we putting things like the toys and beds?" asked another worker.

"Uh I guess he doesn't care. We'll just find a room that looks good and put them in there for now I suppose."

"Okay then," said the others as they went back to work.

"Hey Boss," said Junpie when Kaoru arrived at the bar, "Haven't seen you all morning."

"Hit me hard!" Kaoru ordered as he slumped down on to his seat.

"Rough night with that one chick?" asked Junpie as he served his boss up a drink.

"That was nothing compared to the morning I had. You know that one chick that I apparently cheated on Haruhi with a few years ago?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah I think I've heard you two arguing that before. What happened?" asked Junpie.

"She uh showed up at my doorstep with what she claims are my daughters," said Kaoru.

"Wait what?" asked Junpie.

"I'm apparently a father," said Kaoru, "Of twin girls, La Ming and Xing Xing."

"How old are they?" asked Junpie

"Three I would think," said Kaoru.

"Well where are they right now?" asked Junpie.

"Upstairs asleep," said Kaoru.

"Who's watching them?" asked Junpie.

"I don't know, I have lot of delivery guys up there right now setting things up for them," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru, you know you really shouldn't leave three years old alone for too long," said Junpie.

"They're fine, they're asleep," said Kaoru.

"Yeah but they're not going to be asleep for too long and if there's one thing you should know is you shouldn't leave three years along unsupervised for too long," said Junpie.

"Since when have you been the absolute expert on children?" asked Kaoru.

"Well I do have a son who's five now," said Junpie.

"You do?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah, Washi remember?" said Junpie, "You've met him before."

"Well uh," said Kaoru, "Sorry Junpie, I guess it must have slipped my mind."

"That's alright Boss, but my point still stands. You really should consider not leaving him alone for too long. Three years old alone can only equal trouble."

"Hmm," said Kaoru, "Well after a few drinks I'll go back and check up on them.

"Okay, but you probably shouldn't get too drunk alright Boss?" said Junpie.

"When I have ever done that?" asked Kaoru.

"WHAA-HOO!" Kaoru shouted with delight after gulping down another drink, "Yeah this is a night meant for partying!" The ladies around him all laughed. Junpie watched from behind the bar shaking his head in disgust.

"Of course this evening wouldn't be complete without you ladies here to enjoy it with me," said Kaoru gawking at them. The ladies giggled.

"Hey uh Boss?" said Junpie finally.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Don't you think it's about time you went home?" asked Junpie.

"You know what you're right! Come on ladies let's head up to my place and have a real party!" said Kaoru. He slammed his glass down on the bar and stood up with the still giggling girls.

"Uh Boss are you sure that's a good idea?" asked Junpie.

"What I've done this before," said Kaoru leading the girls to his private elevator.

"Just you wait girls, this is going to be a great party," said Kaoru once he unlocked his apartment and walked in. However the minute he walked in he was surprised to see La Ming and Xing Xing standing there with their backpacks looking like they were getting ready to head out.

"What are you two doing here out of your room? I thought you were asleep?" asked Kaoru. Until he noticed the time and realized that was about four hours ago, "Oh crap."

"You got kids?" asked one of the ladies.

"This doesn't sound so great anymore," said one of the other ladies. All of the girls started to head out back to the elevator.

"No wait, don't go!" Kaoru pleaded, "Damn it this is just not my day!"


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru turned and glared angrily at La Ming and Xing Xing.

"Why are you two out of bed?" he snarled. The two twins huddled together in fear. "Well?" Kaoru demanded to know.

"Hungry," said Xing Xing finally.

"Hungry?" said Kaoru, "How could you be hungry? You're supposed to be asleep."

"Hungry!" Xing Xing said again more forcefully. Kaoru backed away a little bit startled by the sudden outburst.

"Fine Fine I'll feed you, but then you will have to go back to bed understood," he said walking to the kitchen and started to rummage through his fridge. "What do you girls like anyway?"

"Food," said Xing Xing.

"No kidding," said Kaoru, "But what kind of food?"

"Fish," La Ming spoke up.

"Fish?" said Kaoru looking thought his fridge some more, "I don't think I have any fish here unfortunately. I don't know if I have anything for little kids." He tapped his lips and thought about what could do to help feed the girls. "Come with me," he said at last as he took both little girls' hands and led them down to the club. The minute he walked in Junpie saw him from the bar.

"Boss?" he said walking out from behind it and over to him, "Boss what are you doing back here? Are these those girls you were talking about?"

"Yes, La Ming and Xing Xing," said Kaoru.

"Hi," said Junpie smiling at them. Both girls just gave him a blank stare.

"They really only speak Chinese at the moment," said Kaoru.

"Oh I see," said Junpie, "But what's going on? Why are they here?"

"They're here because they're hungry and I don't have anything of decently to feed them. I hope one of the cooks can though," said Kaoru.

"Sure that sounds like a good idea," said Junpie, "Want me to watch them while you go see them?"

"Can you?" asked Kaoru as he headed to the kitchen. The minute he walked in one of the chefs gave a whistle.

"Heads up, the boss is in," he called out. Nearly all of the staff stopped what they were doing temporarily to bow in respect to him.

"You're fine, go back to what you're doing," said Kaoru.

"Mr. Hitachiin," said the head cook, Sho walking over to him, "How can I help you?"

"I need one of your staff to come upstairs and cook something for me," said Kaoru.

"Why not just eat here are your normal table?" asked Sho.

"Well its not really for me, it's kind of for some kids," said Kaoru.

"Kids?" said Sho.

"Look can I just borrow someone real fast?" asked Kaoru getting impatient.

"Yes of course um, Jurou!" Sho shouted.

"Yes sir?" asked a young man quickly running over the head chef.

"Mr. Hitachiin needs you to come upstairs and help prepare something for him and children?" said Sho.

"Yes, two three year olds," said Kaoru.

"So are they two or three?" asked Jurou. Kaoru looked over at Sho.

"Oh don't worry sir, he's a pretty good cook," said Sho.

"Let's hope so," said Kaoru, "They said they like fish if that helps."

"Al, alright," Jurou said timidly.

"You may take anything you need from the supply stalks," said Sho.

"Thank you sir, I'll go to see what I need and be right up to your penthouse Mr. Hitachiin," said Jurou.

"Thank you," said Kaoru heading out of the kitchen and back towards the back door where Junpie was still waiting with the twins. To Kaoru's surprise Junpie had them laughing at something.

"What's so funny?" asked Kaoru.

"I was just playing a little game with them," said Junpie, "It's silly really, just a little bit of peek-a-boo."

"Peek-a-boo?" said Kaoru.

"Yeah you know I look at them and then I turn away real fast in surprised. My son liked playing it a lot when he was three, plus you don't have to speaking while you do it," said Junpie.

"Huh," said Kaoru, "Well I'm ready to take them back to the apartment." He tried to reach towards the little girls. However the two went and flung themselves onto Junpie.

"No, no," said Xing Xing.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru confused.

"Well I guess they like me," said Junpie, "and they don't like the idea of leaving me."

"Oh well then, can you bring them up?" asked Kaoru.

"I really should get back to the bar Boss," said Junpie. Kaoru sighed annoyed.

"Fine," he said. He tried desperately to pull La Ming and Xing Xing off of Junpie but they held on tight.

"No!" Xing Xing shouted as she tried pushing Kaoru away.

"Hey I'm your father; don't talk to me like that!" Kaoru snapped.

"Boss, don't snap at them like that," said Junpie. He managed to pull the twins off of him and usher them over to Kaoru, "We'll see each other again soon I'm sure."

"Yeah, you'll see him again," said Kaoru as he started dragging the twins away back towards his private elevator. He was about to enter when he happened to see Jurou hurrying towards him fast with his hands filled with different containers.

"I have everything I'll need to cook for you sir!" he said sounding nervous.

"Alright come on up with us," said Kaoru moving aside for the man to come into the elevator.

"Are these the girls you're cooking for?" asked Jurou.

"Yes and let's just leave it at that alright?" said Kaoru.

"Uh yes Sir!" said Jurou. The four occupants of the elevator kept quiet as they all road up back to the penthouse.

"The kitchen is over there," said Kaoru pointing towards it, "Please hurry."

"Yes sir," said Jurou as he hurried out fast.

"And what do you two want to do in the meantime?" Kaoru asked the twins. The two girls looked at each before looking back up at him.

"Color," said Xing Xing.

"Good, that will keep you busy," said Kaoru. He walked off and left the two girls alone.

He walked over to his lounge and turned on his TV as he started flipping though the different channels. He finally found a channel and show he liked and started watching it.

* * *

"Uh sir," said Jurou walking into the lounge and bowing.

"What?" asked Kaoru.

"Your dinner is ready. I already set it on the table for you and the girls," said Jurou.

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru. He pulled out his check book and filled it out, "Here, for you troubles."

"Thank you," said Jurou kindly as he hurried out.

Kaoru walked into the dining room and saw three nice looking meals all set for him and the girls. It smelled delicious. He was about to sit down when realized the twins weren't there yet.

"Where are those girls?" he asked walking back out to his living room when he found the twins coloring; only they were coloring on the walls.

"What are you doing?!" he shouted angrily running over to them and pulling the crayons out of their hands, "Look at what you did! You ruined my walls! You…," He stopped surprised when he saw a painting he had hanging on the wall that had actually cost him close to one millions dollars all doodled over.

"Oh no, oh hell no!" he shouted as he looked at his painting now ruined by the girls' coloring, "Oh hell no! This one of the few things I had to remind me of the good all days! God you two are awful!" The two sisters huddled together tight in fear.

"Oh no what do I do?!" said Kaoru looking at the painting in despair. "I'm going to call Haruhi! She'll know what to do!"

"Oh Haruhi," Haruhi heard her father sing out as he danced into her room where she sat combing though her short hair.

* * *

"Oh hey Dad how was work?" asked Haruhi calmly.

"It was fabulous!" sang Ranka, "As always. What about you? How was your day?"

"Don't ask," muttered Haruhi.

"Oh?" said Ranka, "Are you going out tonight?"

"Wasn't planning on it," said Haruhi.

"Oh that's too bad," said Ranka.

"Don't Dad, just don't okay?" said Haruhi.

"I'm just saying you haven't dated much in the past three years. You're still young and you can find yourself a good man, better then that creep Kaoru Hitachiin!" Ranka insisted.

"I'm fine Dad, really," said Haruhi as she kept brushing her hair, "I'll go out when I want to, not before."

"Oh very well," said Ranka as he walked out of the room. Haruhi sighed as she finished brushing her hair. That was until she heard her phone going off. She looked around trying to find it but realized it wasn't in her room. She realized she must have left in in the living room.

'Oh no I hope Dad doesn't find it and worse answer it!' she thought as she jumped up, 'I hate it when he does that!' However before she could get out of her room her father came walking in holding her phone.

"Haruhi," he said in his most calm voice, "Why is that vulgar man Kaoru Hitachiin calling you?"

"Dad, I still work for him you know," said Haruhi taking her phone.

"Yes but usually it's his brother that calls you about him," said Ranka.

"Dad, can't I have a little bit of privacy?" asked Haruhi as she answered the phone, "what is it Kaoru?"

"You got to come over fast! It's an emergency!" said Kaoru.

"What is something wrong with the girls?" asked Haruhi in alarm.

"Oh yes!" said Kaoru, "Big time!"

"Hang on I'll be right there!" said Haruhi as she hung up and hurried off.

"Haruhi where are you going, Are you going to see him?!" asked Ranka fallowing after her.

"Yes I'm going to see him. It's kind of important Dad," said Haruhi.

"Hmm well then I'm going with you!" said Ranka.

"No Dad," said Haruhi.

"Yes I am! That man hurt you once and got away with it! I'm not letting you fall into some trick of his again!" said Ranka.

"But Dad something really complicated has come up," said Haruhi.

"You can tell me about it on the way," said Ranka.

"Oh god," moaned Haruhi, "Kaoru's going to die after all of this. I just know it!"


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

Kaoru kept moaning over his painting.

"My painting, my painting!" then he looked at the twins, "How could you ruin my painting?!" The girls huddled together in fear.

"This was one of the few things I had from my old life! My good life! How could you ruin this for me?!"

Just then there was a knock at his door.

"Oh that's got to be Haruhi!" He straightened his hair and clothes real fast, "Okay don't do anything stupid or embarrassing while she's here alright?!" He raced over to the door and slowly opened.

"Well good evening," he said smoothly.

"Hmm wish I could wish you the same thing, you pervert!"

"Uh, Ranka!" said Kaoru jumping back from the door.

"Hell young man!" Ranka snarled with a sneer as he came barging into the penthouse.

"What's he doing here?" asked Kaoru.

"He insisted on coming," said Haruhi hurrying in, "Where are the girls?!"

"Over there," said Kaoru, "Near the…," Haruhi didn't stop to let him finish as he ran over to the girls.

"Are you two okay?" she asked, "Are you hurt? Are they sick?"

"They're fine," said Kaoru.

"They're fine, well then why were you so anxious to have me come over?" asked Haruhi.

"Well see for yourself!" said Kaoru pointing to his painting.

"What's wrong with it?" asked Haruhi.

"Well look at it!" said Kaoru pointing to where the scribble marks on it and the wall.

"That's their doing?" asked Haruhi.

"Yes, did you think I'd something like this to my own painting?!" asked Kaoru.

"You called me up in the middle of the night because your kids up and went doodled on the wall?!" snapped Haruhi.

"Not just the wall Haruhi! This painting is almost a million dollars!" said Kaoru, "And now it's ruined!"

"And what, you simply can't just take it to your family's art restorer and get it fixed up?" asked Haruhi.

"I suppose," said Kaoru. Haruhi groaned.

"You made it sound like something was wrong with the twins themselves!" she said, "Don't scare me like that!" She was distracted by the sound of tummy rumbling.

"I think somebody's hungry," said Ranka smiling at the two little girls. They looked at him confused. It was either confusion from not being able to understand what it was Ranka was saying or that they couldn't tell if Ranka was a boy or a girl all dressed up.

"Did you feed them?" Haruhi asked.

"Oh yeah I did have one of my chiefs fix up dinner. He said it was in the dinning room," said Kaoru.

"Great," said Haruhi walking over to the twins, "Hi girls hungry?" Both nodded. "Come on let's go eat." She picked up both girls and carried them with her to the dinning room where the food was sitting on the table.

"What is this?" asked Haruhi.

"I'm not sure, like I said one of the chiefs from downstairs made it," said Kaoru "It looks good." He sat down to eat it himself. However he spit it out immediately, "Yuk!"

"What, what's wrong with it?" asked Haruhi.

"Its cold!" declared Kaoru.

"Oh really?" said Haruhi, "Well maybe I can go ahead and heat it up for you. I'll be back real fast." She gathered up some of the plates and headed back into the kitchen.

"Great, this is all your fault. If you hadn't been so eager to draw on the walls it wouldn't have gotten cold," Kaoru complained to the twins. He was startled by a sudden slap to the back of the head, "Owe!"

"You didn't have to keep moping around waiting for us either you know!" Ranka scolded him, "You could have still fed them while you waited for us!"

"Oh yeah I guess I kind of could have huh?" said Kaoru, "Sorry."

"Here we go," said Haruhi, "They should be warm enough to enjoy."

"Good then they can go to bed," said Kaoru.

"Have they gotten a bath yet or anything?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"Kaoru have you done anything for these girls since I left you alone?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh well I uh did go and get them some food," said Kaoru.

"That you let go cold!" Ranka was quick to point out, "Moping!"

"Yes okay I guess I did," said Kaoru. Haruhi rubbed her head in frustration.

"Okay, new plan, Kaoru I'm going to spend the night here with you tonight," said Haruhi.

"You are?" said both Kaoru and Ranka. Kaoru sounded eager while Ranka sounded disgusted.

"Yes, so I can make sure these girls are taken care of for the night. Then tomorrow I'm going to help you set up some timing and scheduling for the girls, and also do some things for the girls themselves."

"Oh yeah sure," said Kaoru, "you can do that all you want."

"Okay," said Haruhi.

"I too will spend the night," said Ranka.

"What?" asked both Haruhi and Kaoru.

"I can't help but thing that these girls are going to need all the help they can get when it comes to you!" said Ranka pointing his finger towards Kaoru making him gulp a little, "You don't have a problem with that do you?"

"Me, a problem with that? No of course not!" said Kaoru, "I have plenty of room!" He gave off a nervous chuckle.

"Good then," said Ranks sweetly, "Then I will go ahead and take a shower while these two enjoy their meal. After that's done I can help give them a bath. Sound fair?"

"Sure Dad," said Haruhi. She sat down near La Ming and Xing Xing to help them eat, "Is that good?" Both sisters nodded their heads yes, "Yeah you like it?"

"Yummy," said Xing Xing. La Ming merely nodded her head in agreement.

"It should be somewhat good given what I pay those chiefs," said Kaoru scoffing down his food.

"You can't rely solely on them Kaoru. One of the things I'll do with you tomorrow is help you go grocery shopping so I can help you find things you can guy for the girls to eat," said Haruhi.

"Fine fine make life more difficult then it has to be," said Kaoru.

* * *

By the time the group had gone on and finished their dinner Ranke returned with a towel around his neck.

"Well that was refreshing," he said happily, "are the little ones ready for a bath?"

"Sure are," said Haruhi, "Kaoru you clean up okay?"

"Clean up?" said Kaoru, "Clean up what?"

"Clean up the table," said Haruhi.

"That's servant's work," said Kaoru.

"And now its Kaoru's work," said Haruhi, "Look all you need to do is gather up the dirty dishes and take them to the kitchen and put them into the sink. That's all you have to do okay?"

"Oh yeah sure," said Kaoru.

"Let's go take a bath sweeties," said Haruhi as she managed to pick up the twins and carry them upstairs. She started up the bathwater and helped both twins into the tub," How does that feel?"

"Fun!" shouted Xing Xing as she splashed the water.

"Hey!" said Haruhi joking as she tired to avoid the water. She looked around for some of the bath toys they had gotten that day from the store. She also couldn't find any of the shampoo or towels.

"Dad, can you watch the kids while I go and look for some of the bath toys?" she asked.

"Of course," said Ranka, "oh this reminds me of when you were little and I would bath you. You were so cute!"

"Yes Dad," said Haruhi.

* * *

Haruhi wondered off to one of the other bathrooms but couldn't find any of the girls' bathing supplies. Haruhi wondered around to some of the different rooms and finally happen to find them in the closet of the room that had been deemed the girls' room, along with some of the baby shampoo, towels and bathrobes. She gathered the all up and headed back to the tub where Ranka was getting splashed repeatedly by the twins.

"You two sure are naughty aren't you?" he teased.

"They can't understand you Dad, they only speak Chinese," said Haruhi, "I found the shampoo and stuff."

"Want me to help bathe one of them?" asked Ranka.

"I guess," said Haruhi. Both lathered the shampoo into La Ming and Xing Xing's hair and helped them to rinse it out. Afterwards they let the girls play around for a little bit with their toys before finally getting them out of the tub and drying them off.

"Well it looks like they're worn out again," said Haruhi, "Which is just fine. They've had a busy day I'm sure."

"Are you sure you want to spend the night like this Haruhi?" asked Ranka.

"Yes Dad, for the girls' sake," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, these are the daughters of the woman your boyfriend cheated on you with!" said Ranka.

"It's not their fault Dad. I doubt they asked to be born to a woman like that and then get abandoned by her to some jerk like Kaoru," said Haruhi, "Come on." She led her father to the girls' room and both laid the two little ones down on one of the kiddy beds.

"I think I'll sleep in here tonight just do they don't have to worry about being all alone if they wake up in the middle of the night," said Haruhi nodding towards the big bed that was still in there as well.

"If that's what you wish," said Ranka. "You should go and shower before that jerk finds out."

"Maybe I should wait then until he's gone to bed," said Haruhi.

"Oh yes that will work," said Ranka.

"I am going to go see if I can wash his dishes for him real fast," said Haruhi, "I'll be back. I think the girls are okay for now if you want to go and find a room to sleep in Dad."

"Sure," said Ranka, "I'll make sure to get one near here just in case."

* * *

Haruhi shook her head before heading back downstairs to the kitchen. To her surprise it was empty.

'Wonder where Kaoru went.' she thought as she looked to see how bad the dishes were. There were only the dinner dishes in the sink at the moment.

'Hmm I guess I can wait until tomorrow to do them,' she thought. She headed back upstairs to check on the girls and was surprised to see Kaoru standing over their beds.

"Kaoru?" she said.

"Oh hi, um thanks for getting them back to bed like this," he said.

"Sure no problem," said Haruhi.

"Haruhi, do you really think you can help me handle them tomorrow?" asked Kaoru.

"I'll try my best," said Haruhi, "But you have to be willing to do what it takes to put the effort in as well."

"Haruhi," said Ranka, "I found my room and…," He stopped when he happened to see Kaoru was in the room with her.

"Oh you!" he snarled, "Come along Kaoru, A boy shouldn't be in a ladies' room!" He pulled Kaoru out without a second thought.

"I wasn't doing anything!" Kaoru insisted, "I was just checking on the twins."

"Who do you think you are trying to drag my Haruhi into this anyway?!" asked Ranka.

"It's nothing, I swear!" said Kaoru.

"Bullshit!" said Ranka, "I bet the only reason you're doing all of this is to try and lure my Haruhi back to you! Well let me tell you something you little rotten bastard! You hurt my daughter once, really bad! I will not let you do such a thing, ever again understand! So you just kiss any idea of getting back together with her good-bye because I promise you upon pain of death it's not going to happen now or ever! Got it?!"

"Uh yes sir," said Kaoru.

"Good, you just remember that from now on Mister!" said Ranka before walking off.


	10. Chapter 10

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Okay girls, are you ready for sleep?" asked Haruhi as she made sure to tuck in the girls.

"Story?" said La Ming.

"What was that?" asked Haruhi.

"Story?" said La Ming.

"You want a story?" said Haruhi.

"Story!" Xing Xing demanded.

"Okay," said Haruhi. She headed out of the room where she found Kaoru and her father still in a heated discussion.

"Uh, is everything okay here?" asked Haruhi.

"Of course, right Kaoru?" said Ranka.

"Ye, yes," said Kaoru.

"Okay, Kaoru, do you want to come read the girls a story than?" asked Haruhi.

"Why do I have to?" asked Kaoru as Haruhi dragged him back to the girls' room.

"I can't speak Chinese that well. You however can so you're going to read to them, got it," said Haruhi, "Besides you're their father. It's kind of your obligation."

"Okay, story, story," said Kaoru looking through the new bookcases with some of the new books recently purchased. He grabbed one and sat down in the middle of the floor. "Okay once upon a time there was a beautiful princess who married a handsome prince, the end."

"Kaoru," said Haruhi folding her arms in an annoyed fashion, "Read the whole thing."

"Do I have to?" asked Kaoru. Haruhi gave him a look, "Fine, fine." He went and read the whole story all the way through. "Is that better?"

"Very good Kaoru," said Haruhi sounding exhausted.

"Can I go to bed now?" asked Kaoru.

"Yes, I'll come and wake you up tomorrow morning, early," said Haruhi.

"What why?" asked Kaoru.

"You're a father now. That means you're going to have to do things like get up early and help get the kids up. Don't worry I'll come and get you," said Haruhi, "Now good night."

"Uh where are you sleeping tonight?" asked Kaoru, "Just out of curiosity."

"In here with the girls in case they need me, now good night!" Haruhi pushed Kaoru out and shut the door in his face. She smiled sweetly at the girls before climbing into the big bed and falling asleep.

Half way through the night Haruhi heard something creak. She opened her eyes and saw La Ming walking over to her sister's bed, gently shaking her awake.

"La Ming?" said Xing Xing.

"Can I sleep with you?" asked La Ming.

"Yes," said Xing Xing making room for her sister. The two cuddled together happily and soon drifted back to sleep.

'That sure reminds me of Kaoru and Hikaru,' thought Haruhi before drifting back to sleep.

* * *

"_Mmm Kaoru, you're amazing," moaned Haruhi happily as she laid wrapped in Kaoru's arms, "I'm so glad we're back together."_

"_Oh I knew you'd come back to me eventually," said Kaoru._

"_Oh Kaoru!" said Haruhi, "Please, pleas…,"_

"_Please what?" asked Kaoru._

"Please get up!" ordered Haruhi shoving Kaoru over.

"What?" said Kaoru waking up from his dream to a Haruhi who didn't look as happy as the one from his dream.

"Come on Kaoru get up," said Haruhi, "You got to get the kids breakfast."

"But I don't know how to cook and the chefs don't have to clock in until 12 noon!" said Kaoru.

"That's why you're getting up so I can show how to make something simple for them for the time being until we can get a chance to really teach how to cook more for them. Now come on get up!" Haruhi ordered.

"Fine fine I'm getting up," said Kaoru as he sat up, "Wait you're going to be teaching me how to cook? As in in the kitchen together with you wearing an apron?"

"Yeah I guess," said Haruhi.

"I'll be right there!" said Kaoru as he moved faster to get out of bed and got dressed.

* * *

He raced downstairs as fast as he could to his kitchen where Haruhi was already looking through the different cupboards and wearing an apron.

'Sweet!' Kaoru thought.

* * *

_Kaoru carefully walked up behind Haruhi as she stood next to the counter preparing something._

"_That looks really good," he whispered into her ear._

"_Kaoru, don't do that. I could ruin the nice meal I'm trying to make," said Haruhi trying to move away._

"_I don't care about the meal just yet," Kaoru kept whispering into her ear before kissing her neck._

"_Well what do you want to do?" asked Haruhi._

"_I have one idea in mind," said Kaoru. He gently guided Haruhi to turn around to face him as he moved in for the kill._

* * *

'Yes!" Kaoru thought with joy.

"So," he asked casually walking into the kitchen, "What are we going to be making?"

"I don't know yet. You hardly have anything simple in here. Heck you hardly have anything period," said Haruhi before she looked up at Kaoru, "Where are the girls?"

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"Well aren't you supposed to be getting them up?" asked Haruhi.

"Why would I have to do that?" asked Kaoru.

"I told you to. Please go do it. It's your duty as a father. Now go and do it!" said Haruhi.

"Fine Fine," said Kaoru. He dragged himself up stairs and over to the girls' room. To his surprise they were in the same bed cuddling together.

'Wow, I guess they really are mine,' he thought before he started shaking them.

"Hey, hey get up!" he shouted. Both girls sat up in fear holding each other tight.

"Don't hurt us!" Xing Xing said.

"Whoa whoa, it's me," said Kaoru, "You know, your father?" The two girls kept holding each other close. Kaoru groaned.

"I don't have time for this," he muttered, "Get up please?"

"Why?" asked La Ming.

"You need to hurry up and get dressed so we can get some breakfast. I want to get down there and watch that nice lady cook breakfast! Now come on, up, up, up!" said Kaoru. He grabbed both girls by their arms and pulled them out.

"Now let's see what we have here to dress you in." He opened his closet to see it filled with little girls' clothes. Some he recognized from the store the other day while the others he guessed came from their bags. "Okay, uh La Ming you can wear this green-blue shirt with the unicorn while Xing Xing you can wear this pink shirt with the castle. This is just so I can tell you two apart." He also pulled out two things of blue pants. "Can you dress yourselves?"

"Yes," said Xing Xing sounding insulted by the question, "We big girls!"

"Okay, okay then get dressed," said Kaoru. He all but raced out of the room and back to the kitchen. To his disappointment and slight horror, Ranka was now there and Haruhi had taken off her apron.

"What's going on?" asked Kaoru.

"We're going out to breakfast," said Haruhi, "Your treat of course."

"Why are we doing that?" asked Kaoru.

"Because you don't have anything decent to feed the girls, that's also quick and easy to make. Don't worry we'll go grocery shopping after this okay?" said Haruhi, "Where are the girls?"

"They're getting dressed. They said they can do it themselves," said Kaoru.

"And their hair brushed?" asked Haruhi.

"I don't know," said Kaoru.

"Well go find out!" ordered Haruhi pointing back up the stairs.

"Oh yeah sure," said Kaoru.

"You sure know how to work that guy huh?" said Ranka.

"Yeah, he's a lot like a kid himself," said Haruhi.

* * *

"Okay you guys dressed?" Kaoru asked walking back into the room where he found the girls indeed dressed and Xing Xing was brushing La Ming's hair. "Oh good you're doing just fine. That's great to see. Well once you're done we're going out."

"To Momma?" asked La Ming.

"No," said Kaoru sounding guilty, "We're going to breakfast okay?"

"Okay," said Xing Xing trying to sound brave. She kept brushing her sister's hair until finally the two switch places with La Ming brushing Xing Xing's hair. Kaoru stayed and watched until both sisters were done with their hair. "You ready to go?"

"Yeah," said Xing Xing. She and La Ming took each other's hand and headed out past Kaoru acting brave.

'Maybe I sacred them too much yesterday,' thought Kaoru as he fallowed them. He was starting to feel just a little bit upset about the way he had acted with them now especially how he over reacted to them coloring on his painting. If he remembered right he and Hikaru did a lot worse to several of his parents' art pieces they tried decorated their mansion with.

"Okay they're all ready to go," said Kaoru once he joined everyone in the living room.

"Good let's get going," said Haruhi. She pulled her and the girls' coats out of the closet and bundled them up, "We're going to have something nice for breakfast okay?"

"Okay," said the girls. They smiled at Haruhi with true affection. They really seemed to like her. Not that Kaoru blamed them. Haruhi was just that kind of person who everyone liked no matter what.

Haruhi gently took each of their hands and led them out of the apartment to the elevator. However before she could hit the button to bring the elevator up, the thing started moving on its own coming to a stop on their floor.

"Getting yourself an early morning friend?" asked Ranka sneering at Kaoru.

"Uh I don't know," said Kaoru. Then the door opened and out indeed walked a woman.

"Oh, no this person is no friend of mine!" he said.

"Oh Kaoru, you're so cruel,"

"Nice to see you too," muttered Kaoru, "Mom."


	11. Chapter 11

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN OURAN IN ANY WAY SHAPE OR FORM

"Uh hello Mrs. Hitachiin," said Haruhi.

"Hello Haruhi, it's so nice to see you," said Yuzuha Hitachiin. Than she turned and glared at her son, "Alright, where are they?"

"Uh who Mom?" asked Kaoru.

"The girls, those so called daughters Hikaru informed you suddenly came into possession of. Where are they?" asked Yuzuha.

"Oh you mean them," said Kaoru, "Uh I don't know where they are."

"They're right here," said Haruhi motioning towards the two girls who had up and taken cover behind her once again.

"Oh my god, I should have know this was going to happen at some point!" moaned Yuzuha, "What are their names again?"

"La Ming and Xing Xing," said Haruhi.

"What kind of weird names are those?" asked Yuzuha.

"Chinese," said Kaoru and Haruhi.

"Hmm well I'm sure we can come up with some better names for them," said Yuzuha.

"I kind of think their names are cute," said Haruhi, "Um we were about to go out to breakfast and than go grocery shopping for girls if you wish to join us."

"Breakfast huh? Well I suppose a little food wouldn't hurt," said Yuzuha, "Come along everyone. I have only a short amount of time before I have to be in India."

"Than why did you even come?" asked Kaoru fallowing the woman into the elevator.

"Let's go girls," said Haruhi trying to take the twins' hands. However both pulled back.

"No like lady," said Xing Xing.

"Don't worry, she's not going to hurt you," Haruhi assured her, "She's your grandmother."

"Ugh!" Yuzuha moaned.

"You okay?" Ranka asked.

"I do not wish to be called such a thing as, as, Grandma. Grandma's used to describe old people!" said Yuzuha.

"Oh there, there," said Ranka, "You know you could almost pass as your son's sister rather than his mother you know."

"Oh thanks, I guess," said Kaoru.

"Come on girls," said Haruhi trying to coax the girls into elevator. Both girls however refused to get in. "Why don't you go down first and we'll fallow?" Haruhi finally suggested.

"Me, alone with them?" said Kaoru looking between his mother and Ranka. Both were looking like they were hoping to kill him once they were alone. He quickly jumped out. "I'll go with you I think!"

"Are you sure?" asked Haruhi, "You're one of people the girls are afraid of." Right as the doors shut.

"Well we'll take the stairs and I can walk behind them so they don't have to worry about being near me or something," said Kaoru, "Come on, and let's go!"

"Come on than girls," said Haruhi.

"Up?" La Ming asked reaching up towards Haruhi.

"Sure," said Haruhi picking up the little girl and holding her sister's hand.

"I want up too!" Xing Xing demanded.

"Well I'm sorry honey but I can't hold you both at the same time," said Haruhi as they walked down.

"Want up want up!" Xing Xing continued to demand. She was caught off guard when Kaoru suddenly bent down and picked her up as she demanded.

"Happy?" he asked.

"No no not you, Haru!" Xing Xing whined.

"Well she's occupied so let your Daddy hold you," said Kaoru.

"No like Daddy," said Xing Xing.

"Oh thanks," said Kaoru.

"Well you haven't been that great with them so far," said Haruhi as they made their way down the stairs. They wound up beating their parents once they arrived.

"Why don't you go get the car with the baby seats?" Haruhi suggested.

"Sure, sure, I'll be right back," said Kaoru heading out putting Xing Xing down. Xing Xing immediately raced over to Haruhi and flung herself around Haruhi's leg.

"Like Haru,' she said.

"Well I like you too," said Haruhi.

"Everyone likes Haruhi," said Kaoru heading out to get the car.

The minute he was gone and out of sight getting the car the elevator opened and Yuzuha and Ranka stepped out.

"Oh god, don't tell me that boy didn't abandoned you already," said Yuzuha when she noticed Kaoru was gone.

"No he's just going out to get the car," said Haruhi, "We made sure to get baby seats into his car for the girls yesterday."

"Oh really, the dummy went and did something responsible for the girls huh?" said Yuzuha.

"Uh, yeah," said Haruhi. She decided not to say that it was her and Hikaru who had made him go get things for the girls.

"Well are we ready to go or not?" asked Kaoru walking back in.

"Sure, uh Dad do you want to go with Yuzuha? Kaoru's car's a four seater and I think I should ride with the girls," Haruhi explained to her dad.

"Oh very well," said Ranka, "But no funny stuff now Kaoru!"

"Wouldn't dream of it," said Kaoru.

"Come on girls," said Haruhi as she lead the girls out, still carrying La Ming and now holding Xing Xing's hand. Xing Xing still didn't seem too happy over the notion of not being held like her sister.

"Where are we going anyway?" asked Yuzuha.

"Well there's a little café I know of we can go eat at," said Haruhi.

"Oh where's the fun in that. I know of a lovely place that we can go. My treat of course," said Yuzuha.

"Is it kid friendly?" asked Haruhi.

"Uh no not really," said Yuzuha.

"Let's just go to the café than alright?" Kaoru insisted.

"Fine if that's your wish," said Yuzuha. She didn't sound too trilled of the notion though.

* * *

"Here we go," said Haruhi as she carefully strapped the girls into their seats, "Is it comfy?" Both girls looked at her confused.

"You asked if it was smelly," Kaoru explained, He repeated what Haruhi had asked in Chinese. La Ming ducked slowly at his question while Xing Xing gave Kaoru a bold look and nodded.

"Okay, I guess we're safe to go," said Haruhi getting into the car next to Kaoru.

"You know you may still want to consider getting another car that's not more kid friendly as well," she mentioned to Kaoru as they started to drive off.

"Like what?" asked Kaoru.

"Well a mini van is usually a good idea," said Haruhi.

"A mini van?" said Kaoru, "Isn't that one of those commoner vehicles they use to drive around their overpopulated families?" Haruhi smacked him at that.

"It's not that bad of a car!" she insisted, "It's safe for kids, that's for sure. Look I'm sure if you did your research you can find a car that's safer for the girls than this. And there's nothing saying you can't keep this car too. It is something you're going to have to consider though Kaoru."

"Alright fine, I'll do some research on the matter," Kaoru finally caved in, "Is there anyway I can get you to help me with that?"

"No I don't think that would be a good idea," said Haruhi, "I don't know too much about cars. However we do have a friend who is more of an expert of on that matter correct?"

"You mean Kyoya?" said Kaoru, "I don't if I want drag him into this too. I don't want too many people finding out about the girls and me."

"Well seeing as how Tamaki found out, I'm sure it's going to get out to the others. That includes Mori and Hunny as well."

"Oh," Kaoru moaned, "Well Hunny knowing might not be so bad. He just likes being around small kids, just like the boss. Kyoya however, he'll just never stop giving me that judgmental look he's always giving me ever since, well you know."

"Yes," muttered Haruhi, "But at the same time I'm sure Kyoya wouldn't mind jumping at the chance to do some research into such a thing."

"Could you ask him?" Kaoru asked. Haruhi groaned, "what?"

"I don't know how much I want to keep getting involved with this Kaoru. Why can't you act responsible with your girls? Step up and do something yourself for them!"

"I know I need to, but as we just discussed, Kyoya's not too found of me over what happened remembered?" said Kaoru.

"Okay, okay I'll ask Kyoya for you," said Haruhi, "But sooner or later you're going to have to step up and do things for the girls on your own."

"Thank you," said Kaoru as they came to the café. Ranka and Yuzuha were already waiting for them outside.

"Hi, we're here," said Haruhi, "Kaoru can you help me get the girls out?"

"Huh, oh sure," said Kaoru. He walked over to La Ming's side and started to undo her straps, "ready honey?"

"No, No!" La Ming squiggled as she tried avoiding Kaoru's grasp.

"Everything okay?" Haruhi asked as she watched Kaoru tried to get a hold of La Ming.

"Haru!" La Ming shouted stretching her arms towards Haruhi who was getting Xing Xing out of her car seat.

"Little help?" Kaoru pleaded.

"Hang on," said Haruhi as she finished getting Xing Xing out of her seat. She carried the little girl, much to her delight, over towards Ranka and Yuzuha. "Can one of you take her real fast?"

"I don't know. This dress is dry clean only. What if she's wrinkles it?" asked Yuzuha.

"I'll take her," said Ranka eagerly taking the little girl eagerly, "Oh I've been waiting and waiting for a grandchild of sorts. I don't know if it's going to happen now though."

"Dad please," said Haruhi. She shoved Kaoru away from La Ming who was more than willing to be picked up by Haruhi, "There there, all better. Let's go get something to eat."

* * *

"Where's the mater'd?" asked Yuzuha asked as they walked into the café.

"They don't have one. We just seat ourselves and then they come to wait on us," said Haruhi walking over to a big table tucked away in a corner. "Let's see, do that have high chairs or booster seats?"

"I'll find some," Ranka offered.

"Uh actually why don't I do it?" Kaoru insisted. He nodded at Haruhi before walking off to find something for the girls to sit in.

"Good to see him stepping up a little," said Haruhi.

"Hmm, too little too late in my opinion," said Ranka.

"Dad!" said Haruhi.

"I have to agree with you Ranka a little," said Yuzuha as she pulled out a towel and cleaned off her chair before sitting down, "Kaoru's made too many mistakes too simply make up for it by finding some sort of seat for children to sit in."

"Oh thanks Mom," said Kaoru coming over with the seats. He tired putting one of the girls in but both moved closer to Haruhi. Haruhi gave in and put them up in both their seats.

"So," said Yuzuha, "Now that everything is settled I can finally talk about why I came to see you Kaoru."

"You mean it wasn't to see your grandkids?" asked Kaoru, "Grandma?"

"Ugh!" Yuzuha groaned, "water please."

"Here here," said Ranka handing her cub. Yuzuha gulped it down and took a deep breath.

"Don't ever call me that!" she snapped at her son. She took another deep breath before she started talking again. "Yes I did come to see them, to see if it was true. And seeing as it is true there's only one thing left to do. I'm going to take the girls into my custody."


End file.
